Transformers: Prime: CyberNinja
by BlackWolf219
Summary: Jack is captured by MECH and his life will never be the same.  Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at Fan fiction, so please no flames, but input on how I can make the story more enjoyable would be appreciated. Also I apologize if anyone is OOC, again suggestions would be very much welcomed.**

**Transformers: Prime is owned by Hasbro.**

**Metal Gear is owned by Kojima Productions & Konami.**

Chapter 1

The town of Jasper, Nevada was met with a beautiful sunrise as Jackson "Jack" Darby stretched out of bed. As he made his way to the kitchen, he noticed his mother, June, was absent. "Must've been another all nighter," he mused. Jack took a shower and put his brown shirt with long grey sleeves, blue jeans, and black and white sneakers. He stepped into his garage and was met with an empty space.

"_Guess Arcee must've been called to base._" Several months ago, Jack stumbled upon an alien race of robots called Cybertronians. There were the Autobots, led by the noble Optimus Prime, and the Decepticons, led by Megatron. Jack found himself caught in the middle of this war when he saw a blue motorcycle outside K/O Burger, the fast food joint where he worked. While trying to catch the attention of Sierra, the object of his affections, he found himself under attack from two driverless cars.

That was just the beginning as he find himself aiding the Autobots in their war for survival. Badly outmatched, both in numbers and technology, Jack, along with Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel have done all they can to help their newfound friends. The blue motorcycle in question was named Arcee. When they first met, Arcee was rather hostile towards Jack, at least verbally, but he seems to grown on her. Thinking back on how they were then and how they are now, it was a surreal feeling.

Jack hopped on his ten speed bike and peddled down to the K/O Burger. "Time for another glorious day flipping burgers and taking scrap from punk ass customers," he muttered to himself. Jack arrived at work and placed his bike in the stand and put his ridiculous paper hat. As he moved to his work station, a voiced called behind him, "Darby, wait a sec!" He spun around to face his boss. "What do you need sir?"

"For you to make a delivery," he said. "But Mr. Bakers, this is a fast food restaurant, we don't deliver." "We do when the customer pays triple the price for it," He flashed a large wad of money his face. Jack frowned at his boss, "They why not have Jake or Lizzy-," he said before being cut off. "They asked for you personally Jack."

"Huh? But I don't even know who 'they' are!" he made sure to keep his voice low as to avoid attention. "Whether you know them or not isn't important. Just get it done," Mr. Bakers tone left no room for argument as he handed Jack a paper, greased stained bag and sent him off. Of all of days for Arcee to gone. Jack sighed as got on his bike and rode to the address his boss handed them. To say Jack hated his job was an understatement; He wanted to go back in time and find the guy who founded K/O Burger and kick him in the groin so hard, he wouldn't be capable of reproducing.

He rode down to an old building and hopped his bike to examine the card to make sure he'd gotten the address right. "Okay now to find this 'Clancy Brown' and get this over with." With that he entered the building.

Cyber-Ninja

The swirling vortex of the groundbridge opened up and four vehicles, a red and blue semi, a dark greed ATV, a blue motorcycle, and a yellow and black Camaro strolled into the missile silo they called home. Safe from prying eyes, the four vehicle seemingly broke apart, only for their part to shift around and take their true forms. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, walked turned his troops. Arcee, his second-in-command, Bulkhead, his weapons master, and Bumblebee, his scout. "And how was the energon signal our sensors picked up," a gruff voice called from the monitors.

"The signal led us to substantial amount of energon, Ratchet," Optimus addressed his Chief Medical Officer. "We will begin stockpiling soon, before the Decepticons have an opportunity to discover it for themselves." With a curt nod, the red and white mech returned to watch the monitors. "Hey Bulk!" A perky young girl with black hair with pink highlights ran over to the metallic titans. Bulkhead kneeled down and placed Miko on his shoulders, "Hey Miko, hope you weren't waiting long." "Nah, Mrs. D just dropped Raf and me off here a few minutes ago." "What about Jack?" the blue femme, Arcee asked. Miko was about to answer when she beaten to punch by Raf, dressed in his brown vest, jeans, and red shoe. "We stopped by his job on the way here, but his boss said he'd sent him out to deliver some food to a customer on the edge of town."

Arcee gave him a nod and went to stock the energon they had collected from their patrol. Though she wouldn't outright say it, she was worried whenever she didn't know where Jack was. If she'd learned anything from losing her partners, Tailgate and Cliffjumper, it's that the 'Cons could strike at any moment, especially a certain spider bot. She wanted to make sure she didn't another partner to the 'Cons or MECH.

Arcee shuddered at the memory of what the human terrorist organization did to Breakdown, one of the toughest cons to ever set foot on the battle field. They'd left their mark on Breakdown by taking his optic. They'd nearly cracked her open at one point, but luckily she came to and managed to escape and get Jack and his mother out of there. One thing was certain though, they hadn't seen the last of MECH.

Cyber-Ninja

Jack stepped inside the building and made his way to a light coming from under a door. He knocked on the door and waited for a response before turning the knob and stepping inside. "Special delivery for a Mr. Clancy Brown," he said as enthusiastically as he could. "Right on time Mr. Darby," a deep and threatening voice that was all too familiar sent a chill down Jack's spine. He spun around and was met with an electrical shock before fading into unconsciousness.

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: That's chapter one. Hope you liked, please feel free to review. Regardless, I'll try to have a new chapter up by tomorrow or so. By the way, I may be a Metal Gear fan, but I've never actually played the game (Please don't hate me!) But some of you probably know where I'm going with this. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off: Thank You to everyone who's reviewed so far. Foxbear: I've read several of you stories and they're quite enjoyable; keep up the good work. SparklightPrime: Thanks for being the first to review. LionFire42: I'm glad you like the title and I look forward to you continuing your story as well. DragonScouter: I'm glad you liked that bit of humor I put in there. I'll try to keep it up. Again any suggestions from readers are appreciated.**

Chapter 2

Any mother would have been worried if their son hadn't called in the past half-hour, and June Darby was no exception. Being a nurse, while it provided many benefits, also came with a few burdens. One of them was the "burden of knowing." Having worked in a hospital for many years, June had seen her fair share of coughs and sneezes turn into deadly viruses. Knowing that even the tiniest flu bug could end up in a trip to the morgue with the simplest of mistakes gave her more of a reason to be worried.

The fact that her son and his friends spent their free time with extraterrestrial soldiers did little to ease her worries. While June knew Jack would never willingly follow the Autobots into dangerous situations, some force in the universe seemed to enjoy putting him in said situations. Luckily, Jack had Arcee, Miko had Bulkhead, and Raf had Bumblebee. And thankfully, the med bot Ratchet made sure to treat any injuries. While Ratchet's initial views on humanity were a little biased, the children, especially Raf seemed to gotten the old medic to soften up, not that he would admit it.

Even more so, the Autobots were led by the wise and noble Optimus Prime. While the Prime kept his emotion in check, there was little doubt that he cared for the children. To say that the Prime hadn't been on June's mind in quiet moments from her work would be a lie. She tried to convince herself that she merely attracted to his deep and rumbling voice, but she knew the truth. But that was another matter to be dealt with at the appropriate time.

Now she had to find out where her son was, and if he was alright. Pulling into the parking lot where of the K/O Burger joint, she stepped out her car went inside. "Hello, welcome to K/O Burger; How may I help you?" A perky young girl called from the counter. "Hi, may I speak with your manager please. "Just a sec," the girl picked up the speaker and called into "Mr. Bakers, to the front counter."

Cyber-Ninja

Jack slowly came to his senses as he tried to remember what happened to him. It started out like any other day; well, any other day when he wasn't at the Autobot base trying to keep Miko from running out onto a battlefield while the 'Bots and 'Cons duked it out. He'd shown up at work, where his boss sent him to deliver a meal to someone who was too lazy to get in their car pick up the food themselves. He'd arrived at the address, an old looking apartment building. He went inside and found the tenant's, Clancy Brown he remembered, door. He'd opened the door and found no one but-.

"Silas!" Jack sprang to life to find he wasn't in an apartment building anymore, but a metallic room. He tried to move, but found himself strapped to metal table. "You rang Mr. Darby," that dark, arrogant tone called from behind. Jack turned his head and glared daggers and the field commander of the MECH. As if to add insult to injury, Silas was actually eating the meal he'd used as bait to lure Jack to him.

"Hope the meal's to your liking," he spat out sarcastically. "A little undercooked, but I'll be sure to recommend it to my friends," he placed the half-eaten burger on the table in front of him and strolled over to Jack. "Look, whatever you're going say, you may as well know that won't say anything that will lead to the Autobots." He gave a dark chuckle at Jack's defiance. "You misunderstand," Silas paused for a moment.

He was suddenly overcome by Déjà vu of MECH's capture of the Decepticon Breakdown. He shrugged it off, "MECH is only interested in you." Jack's eyes widened, "What could you possibly want from a sixteen year old? Advice on how to talk girls my age you perv?" Silas gave another chuckle. "No Mr. Darby, not advice." He paused again, a dark grin spreading across his scarred features.

"Then what?" Jack asked hesitantly. "Mr. Darby, you have the honor of being MECH's first test subject for Project: Chimera."

Cyber-Ninja

Bakers made his way to front counter and was met by the sight of Jack's mother. "_Did that brat call his mommy to complain to me about sending him on that delivery?_" he thought bitterly. "Mr. Bakers I presume?" June raised an eyebrow at the man. "Yes ma'am. How may I help you?" he put on his most sincere smile. "Do you know where my son is?"

"I believe one of my employees informed you that he was sent on a delivery run." "Yes, but that was little more than an hour ago," she narrowed her eyes at the man, "Even on his bike, he should've been back by now." "Well I'm afraid if Jack wants to play hooky and get himself fired, that's his problem," he turned around and went back to his office, but felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. He turned to face Mrs. Darby, dark look on her features.

"Mr. Bakers, do you watch nature shows?" He cocked an eyebrow at her questions, but decided to play along, "Why yes I do." "Good, then you know exactly what a mother bear will do to protect her cub," she glared at him. He suddenly felt his stomach tighten up, but kept his composure. "Mrs. Darby-," he started but was interrupted by June. "Mr. Bakers, I have been a nurse for a long time and let me assure you that in that time I learned several interesting things about the human body."

The knot in his stomach got tighter and this time, he let it show, "Ma'am, I know you're worried, but-," "But nothing. If I find out from somewhere that you sent my son into a dangerous situation I will show you the 'interesting things' I've learned about the human body." "I'm sure he's fine. Lizzie hand the address from earlier." He handed the paper to Mrs. Darby. She gave him a warm smile, "Thank you." With that, she stepped out.

Cyber-Ninja

June drove to the apartment complex where this "Clancy Brown" supposedly lived parked her car by the sidewalk. On her way in, she noticed Jack's bike outside and her stomach tightened up. "_Please be safe Jack,_" She hoped. She was about to step inside she noticed a green muscle car exit from the side. Her fears were confirmed when she saw two armored passengers in the car. "No," she whispered before pulling out her phone and dialing a special number.

"Nurse Darby," Ratchet's voice called from the other line, "What seems to be the problem?" "Are the other Autobots listening?" "We are here Nurse Darby," Optimus' voice rumbled. Hearing the soothing tone of the Prime voice helped her to calm down before finally uttering the dreaded words, "MECH has Jack."

Cyber-Ninja

**There you have it! Chapter 2! Hope you liked it. Again thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your input is very much welcome. Next time: Arcee's reaction to her partner being kidnapped. Is she merely worried for a friend or is Jack something more to her? Also we go to where Jack is when he meets the one MECH's supporters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here we are with another chapter! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. Hexalys: I'm glad you like my take on Project: Chimera. To be honest, you were the inspiration for this story. I've read your story and I hope you continue it. Foxbear: You're comment inspired me as well. There will definitely be a chapter where June has to take drastic measures in order to find out where son is being kept. Code R.R.: As the title suggests, Jack will be receiving some "ninja things" in the near future. But like I said, if you're a fan of the Metal Gear franchise, than you know where this is going. Without further ado: Show time!**

Chapter 3

Arcee was not a bot who was easily overcome with fear and nervousness. Not that she ever displayed her emotions, but there were certainly times when fear was the last thing on her mind. Such times included her discovering the Decepticon SIC Starscream was the one who killed Cliffjumper. Another is during her encounters with the spider femme Airachnid, though during the moments when Airachnid was off trying to kill her surrogate family probably sent shockwaves of fear throughout her body. When she and the others returned to base discover that June was still unable to locate Jack definitely filled her spark chamber with that familiar nervous feeling.

When they finished stock piling the energon they acquired during the patrols from earlier, the Autobots were going about their usual duties when the alarm blared and identified June as the caller. In that moment, if she was human, Arcee's breath would have been caught in her throat. "_It's going to be fine,_" she mentally comforted herself, "_June's just calling to let us know Jack is okay and that his aft-head of a boss just sent out on delivery run like Raf said before._" Ratchet answered the call and put it on loud speaker for the rest of them to hear, "Nurse Darby was seems to the problem." Inwardly the medic, as well as the rest of the Autobots, as well as Miko and Raf were hoping the same thing as Arcee.

"Are the other Autobots there?" she asked, her voice, while sounding calm to others, couldn't fool Ratchet, being medical officer himself. Before anyone could answer Opitmus spoke up, "We are here Nurse Darby." There was slight pause before she finally uttered, "MECH has Jack." In that moment, time seem to stand still inside the Autobot base. Miko and Raf gasped, Bumblebee let out a series of worried beeps, Ratchet and Bulkhead were frozen to the spot, and Optimus simply closed his eyes, no doubt trying to keep his emotions from getting the better of him.

Out of all them however, Arcee was overcome with a flurry of emotions. Fear and worry for her human partner, anger and hatred towards Silas and MECH if they were so much as misplacing one of Jack's hairs, and an even greater anger toward herself for not trying to find Jack herself when deep in her tank, she knew something was wrong. "_How could I have been so stupid? If Jack needed a ride to base, he would called me by now!_" She was just about ready to storm and find MECH when she caught a stern glance from Optimus. Having fought alongside the Prime for many cycles, she that look meant, "losing control of yourself will only worsen Jack's situation (not that it couldn't get any worse right now.)

But she decided to let cooler heads prevail as Optimus turned to address the situation, "Nurse Darby, are you in a secluded area?" "Yes," was her quick reply." "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge." Within moments the bridge was activated and June drove and parked her car, before taking her place with Miko and Raf. The perky young Asian girl finally broke the silence by asking, "Are you sure MECH are the ones who took him?"

"Yes Miko," she said, "Just when I was about to head inside, I noticed Jack's bike outside. Then I saw two MECH soldiers leave." Although Miko never said, she honestly saw Jack as an older brother figure, even if he did try to ruin her fun by making sure she never followed the Autobots to watch Bulkhead lay the smack down on Breakdown. Right now, she terrified of what MECH might have in store for Jack. "Ratchet," Raf spoke up, "Do you think we might be able to locate Jack through his cell phone?" "Good thinking Rafael," Ratchet entered the number for Jack's phone into the monitor, praying to Primus that it didn't malfunction again.

Cyber-Ninja

From the moment of Silas' declaration, Jack was paralyzed by fear, but decided not give him the satisfaction of letting it show. "Anything to say Mr. Darby?" he smirked at him. "Yeah, thanks for the offer and all, but I don't think being a lab rat is on my résumé." "That's quite alright Mr. Darby," he chuckled darkly again, "You see, that's the marvelous thing about humans; they can be trained." "Trained? So in the months of tests and procedures, you don't think the 'Bots will find you?"

Another dark chuckle (This was starting to get creepier by the second), "Two things Mr. Darby; One: The procedures for your 'transformation' have already been perfected. Two: Didn't you ever wonder why the government is unable to locate us?" Jack's heart skipped a beat, "M-Maybe." Silas' grin only grew larger as he stepped over to what appeared to be a window. Pressing a button, the window opened to reveal, that they were deep under the sea. Jack's eyes were wide as dinner plates as the fear took over again and this time, he couldn't hide it. "Impressed?" a new voice called, this had slightly raspier tone to it.

Jack turned his head and was met by figure with long blonde hair, dressed in a trench coat. "Ah good," Silas walked back over and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack Darby, I would like you to meet one MECH supporters, Liquid." Liquid stepped over to Jack to get a better look at him. "Look, why do you even need me? I'm sure there are plenty of other humans out there with better characteristics than me." Not that he wished on anyone else, but he couldn't help but wonder why MECH had chosen him. "It's rather simple Jack," Liquid spoke, his dark eyes piercing Jack, "I was rather impressed when Silas informed of how you were able to outfox during your last encounter. At that moments, a team of what looked like surgeons entered the room carrying strange devices, though Jack had been to his mother's workplace enough times to recognize a few.

"Are we ready to proceed?" Liquid addressed one of the surgeons. "Yes sir." Jack was once again paralyzed by fear. "What is all this stuff for?" he asked, his voice shaking. "Well it's not as if we were going to rewrite your brain patterns into a giant robot we built from scratch." "But-" "Mr. Darby, you have the honor becoming humanity's first 'Cyber-Ninja'" Silas grinned.

Cyber-Ninja

The Autobots were awaiting the arrival of Agent Fowler. Unfortunately, Jack's phone was right in the apartment building where he was taken. The silence in the base was crippling. No one wanted to say anything out of fear of losing control of their emotions. Even Optimus was quieter than usual. While Arcee and June were certainly taking this situation badly, as to be expected, Optimus was also filled with grief.

Ever since the day he'd met the three young humans, Jack seem to stand out above them. Unlike Miko, who saw this as an adventure, or even Rafael, who was in what he described as "techno-geek heaven", Jack saw the Autobots predicament for a what it was; a war for survival. Time and again, Jack had proven his bravery not just by helping the Autobots on their assignments when they needed it, but by mending the emotional wounds around Arcee's spark over the losses of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Perhaps his most crowning achievement was when he, Miko, Arcee, and Bulkhead were trapped in the underground mine with Megatron and Starscream. Jack had informed Optimus in private about his encounter with the Lord of the Decepticons.

A feeling of pride swelled through his spark when Jack told that he had spared a trapped Megatron, despite his goading. Anyone else, even one of his own men, would've taken the opportunity to finish him once and for all. But Jack had shown just how much he'd matured during his time with the Autobots by granting the Decepticon leader mercy. But now, Jack was in the hands of the human terrorist organization, MECH. Whatever Silas had planned for Jack, Optimus was certain the young human wouldn't get out unscathed.

The Prime was stirred from his thoughts by the blaring of the proximity alarm, letting them know their designated liaison to the human government had arrived. Agent Fowler wasted no time in entering the base and getting straight to point, "Any leads?" His tone was softer than usual, but this was no time for pointing things like that. "Sadly, Agent Fowler, we have none," Optimus said, his optics dim.

"So MECH hasn't even contacted you asking for a ransom?" "We have received no such messages from them as of yet," Optimus said. "Then it's good thing we managed to capture a MECH during a sting operation just before you called." Everyone perked up at hearing this news and now all eyes were the African-American agent. "And don't worry. As we speak, my men are bringing here now for interrogation.

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: There you have it! Another chapter. Hoped you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated. Next time: Just how far is June willing to go to find out where MECH has taken her son? Also, MECH prepares Jack to go under the knife! What will become of him? Will he survive? Stay tuned, you might just get the answers sooner than you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I've decided, at least for today, to upload another chapter. Thanks to everyone whose review so far. Foxbear: You're right. Jack would never willingly serve MECH, so I've got some brainwashing planned for this chapter. Lionfire: If the Hub didn't want us to hurt Jack, they shouldn't have made the only competent teen human in the show.**

Chapter 4

The surgeons gathered around Jack and began studying him, ignoring his protests and pleas to the let him go. "Hey come on guys," he tried to reason with them, "Don't any of you have families? Can you honestly go home to your kids knowing what your about to do?" "I assure you, Mr. Darby, that everyone here has made the necessary sacrifices in order for MECH to achieve its goal," Silas called from the other side of the room. "Yes, Jack, and you should feel honored," Liquid spoke up, "Didn't you want to be ninja when you were a kid?" "Yeah, when I five!"

Why was this happening? What did Jack ever do to deserve any of this? A few months ago, he was just a normal teenager facing normal teenage problems. But now he lying on a metal table, with team of surgeons preparing to turn him into Lord knows what. "Is everything ready?" Liquid asked.

"Almost sir," one of them spoke up, "When need to make some last minute adjustments." "Why me of all people?" Jack said out loud to no one in particular, but Silas answered, "Because, Mr. Darby, originally we intended to build our own Transformers, but after studying a few Vehicons we captured during their energon raids, we discovered their biology was more complicated than we previously believed." "So we decided to take an easier route," Liquid chimed in, "We'll start off small by turning humans into, well let's just call them 'techno-organics.'" "But to answer your question as to why we chose you," Silas continued, "Let's just say it was a win-win situation; Either MECH gets its ultimate warrior, or the Autobots lose one of precious young charges." Jack felt sick hearing the glee in Silas' voice, but he wasn't surprised.

After all, they were terrorists. Killing innocents to get their point across was how they operated.

Cyber-Ninja

The chopper carrying the MECH soldier landed the roof of the Autobot base. Two men in uniform led the person in question, blindfolded so he couldn't memorize the path in case he escaped, into the silo. When they'd entered the base, his blindfold was removed. He was met the piercing gaze of five massive titans. He didn't want to admit, but a small part of him was nervous.

He'd seen these aliens before while in the chopper with Silas, but up close, and unbound, they were intimidating. "Mr. Thomas Andrews, meet the Autobots," an African American man walked up to him. "Nice place ya get here," he sneered. Agent Fowler led down the stairs pass the 'Bots. They walked into a room in the back of the silo and began chatting.

Andrews was barely listening to Fowler however, he was distracted by thoughts of those giants robots. The blue one, the smallest of them all, was giving venomous glares. He also noticed two kids glaring at him as well, "_Looks like these aliens are more like pets._" His thoughts were interrupted by Fowler, "Are you listening punk?" "Yeah and before you start, just know that I'm on to your little game."

"And what 'game' would that be?" "You're gonna act all tough since your robot buddies are outside that door, but we both know they're not gonna hurt me." "What makes you think they won't?" "I was there with Silas the first time we saw them, the red and blue one looked straight at us and could've easily shot us down but he didn't." Fowler flinched at this information, but didn't let it show, "I don't know Tommy, they're pretty steamed that you kidnapped one their human friends. I can't promise you any protection if we don't find him in time."

Andrews smirked, "But then you'd never find out what MECH is planning would you?" Fowler stiffened and left the room. Andrews sat back in his chair, a smug grin spread across his face. As long as he could hold on to 'mystery that is MECH' trump card, he'd be just fine. Just then, the door opened again, but instead the special agent, Andrews was met by a rather attractive nurse.

"What are you doing her good-looking," he gave a sly grin, but she didn't seemed to notice. She just set her bag on the table in front of him, turned around and locked the door. "_When did this turn into a scene from a novel?_" he thanked the heavens. Looks like they were gonna try and get the answers out him in a more sensual way. She strolled behind him, "What's your name?" Her voice was calm.

"I guess you'll want make sure you scream the right one, huh?" he grinned, "Tom Andrews." "My name is June Darby," Andrews felt a slight prick in his neck, but paid it no mind until he felt his limbs going numb. "What the hell is going here?" he tried to scream, but his voice came out strained as he fell to the floor. "Like I said before, my name is June Darby," the woman repeated, "And earlier today, MECH kidnapped my son, Jack." "If you do anything to me, and the feds can forget about any cooperation in identifying MECH's activities," he knew that would do the trick.

"One thing you should now is that when comes to the safety of my son," her voice sounded more demonic, "the only law that applies is the law of mother nature." "_What the hell did she do to me?_" Andrews was becoming panicked as his breaths became faster and heart was pumping out of control. "Do you like the toxin I stuck you with. I always keep some on me in case some drunk or pervert tries to gets handsy." That explained the demonic undertone in her voice, this toxin or whatever messing with his head.

"Now listen carefully," she walked over to her bag and pulled out a frightening looking medical tool, "Either you tell me where MECH is keeping my son or I'll do things to you that would make Freddy Krueger lose his lunch."

Cyber-Ninja

"Everything's ready Liquid," Silas informed the blonde haired man. "Good, start with sedating him." Jack tried to struggle, but his restraints were too strong. One of the surgeons stepped over to him and place mask over his face. "Relax, Mr. Darby," one of them said, "It'll be over with before you know it."

Jack kept struggling, but the gas slowly forcing his body to relax against his will. "How will we make him fight for us?" another surgeon asked. "Once the procedure is complete, will rewrite his neural patterns. He won't even know he's Jack Darby." Jack could feel the darkness slowly dragging him in, but was helpless to stop. A small part of him hoped that Project: Chimera would be a failure and he died. It would hurt his friends and family, but being MECH's little lap dog was a fate worse than death.

"_So this is it; no turning back now._" he thought. He began wondering if there was anything these past few months he regretted doing. He regretted getting involved in that street race with Vince just to impress Sierra. He was just lucky Arcee didn't hold a grudge; he wouldn't know what to do is she hated him. Other than that, no regrets.

He wished he could've gone back in time and spared Arcee all the pain and suffering she experienced throughout her life. But then again, experiences like that are what define who we are. He inwardly chuckled, "_That sounds like something Optimus would say._" As he slowly began sinking into the darkness, he was overcome by the memories he'd acquired the last few months. He'd miss Raf's know-it-all intellect, Bumblebee's child-like antics, Miko and Bulkhead's mischief, Ratchet yelling, "I NEEDED THAT!" He'd miss Agent Fowler's quirky antics, his mom pretending like she wasn't in love with Optimus, he'd miss the said Prime's recollection of Cybertron before the war.

Most of all, he'd miss going for rides with Arcee, staring out at the sunrise with, all the while stealing glances at how she shined when the light hit her just right. "_Arcee, I'm sorry you lost another partner,_" were Jack's final thought as he went under.

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: Chapter 4: complete! I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews and suggestion are still welcome. Next time: The location of MECH's hideout is discovered. Agent Fowler sends in a team to rescue Jack. But on the island of Shadow Moses, these soldier may find themselves in for bloody night.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this, but I've made the decision to add yet another chapter today because of all of your reviews. Hexalys: Yes, Metal Gear is a video game franchise. Look it up on Google if you can. Thank you for your reviews and I'm still open to suggestions (But I'm glad many of you think the story is good as is.) Now let's have some fun.**

Chapter 5

June returned sometime later after "taking a stroll to clear her mind" as she put and suggested to Agent Fowler that Tom Andrews may be more compliant now. Fowler entered the room to find Andrews looking pale as a ghost. "Ready to talk now Tommy?" Fowler raised an eyebrow. "S-Sh-Shadow Moses," he mumbled. "I'm sorry?" "MECH has two bases. The first is mobile submarine base called 'Outer Haven.'"

"_So that's why we've never been able to locate them,_" Fowler thought, "And the second?" "The second is facility on an island called 'Shadow Moses.'" "Okay, anything else?" "Yeah, keep that crazy nurse away from me!" he screamed as hid under the table. Fowler thought for moment before realizing that June's "walk" was in the direction of the room and decided he should have talk with her, but there were more important matters to deal with.

Cyber-Ninja

"Have you anything to report Agent Fowler?" Optimus called from the monitors when he noticed the special agent approach. Fowler climbed up the steps in order to address everyone. "Like Nurse Darby suggested, Mr. Andrews was cooperative." All eyes and optics were on said nurse. She shrugged, "Woman's intuition."

Fowler shook his head and continued, "We now know the reason why MECH has been so elusive. They've been using a submarine dubbed 'Outer Haven' to make their getaway to a facility on an island called 'Shadow Moses.'" "And you believe this is where they are keeping Jack?" Ratchet spoke up. "It's a pretty good bet." "Well then what are we waiting for?" Arcee chimed in, "Let's get Jack out of there." "It's not that simple Arcee. You see, I had some of boys in the geographical division find Shadow Moses," Fowler said.

"And what did you find Agent Fowler?" Raf asked. "The island is somewhere near the artic and, lucky us, it's winter." "And we are vulnerable to the sub-zero temperatures in that area," Optimus said gravely. "Exactly, which is why my superiors have forbidden you to go," Fowler said. "WHAT?" was the combined reply of human and Autobot alike.

"Look, just stay calm-" "Calm?" Arcee spoke up again, despite a warning look form Optimus, "You're saying we have to stay here while MECH does Primus knows what to Jack and you tell us to stay calm?" "Enough Arcee!" Optimus said, "Agent Fowler, while we have agreed to abide by some of your governments rules, we are responsible for Jack's wellbeing, and you cannot expect to simply leave his fate to chance." "I'm not saying anything about leaving Jack's fate to chance, but my superiors don't want to risk you going offline and leaving us at the mercy of the Decepticons. So I've dispatched a team of highly trained soldiers to go in and get Jack themselves." Arcee calmed down a bit but still looked like she would strangle the agent if he met eye contact with her. "While we appreciate you taking our condition into account," Ratchet said sarcastically, "I have been working on a device to solve our predicament regarding the cold."

"Even so," Fowler said, "The team is already on their way to Shadow Moses, so let's just see how they do so." Ratchet merely grunted and returned to working on "Plan B."

Cyber-Ninja

"Ten minutes until arrival, prep yourselves," Captain Monroe told his men. The squad of ten soldiers prepped their artic gear prepared to storm the base. The harsh, cold winds blew snow everywhere, covering the pine trees. "Remember, the objective is extracting the civilian Jack Darby." "Going to all this trouble for some little kid?" Ramirez loaded her weapon. "Yeah, what's this about?" another soldier spoke up.

"Apparently, he made contact with the Autobots a few months back and MECH may be trying to gain information from him." "Five minutes until the operation is underway." "All right men, let's move." They exited their vehicle and entered the facility, weapons drawn and heat vision on. "Okay men, there's a door up ahead, we'll enter from there, but expect resistance." The others nodded, readying their weapons.

Cyber-Ninja

"Silas, a silent alarm was just triggered in the northwestern sector," a soldier reported. "It seems that we've been discovered. Men, prepare for evacuation." "Belay that," Liquid spoke up, "Doctor is the subject ready?" "Yes sir, everything's ready," he said, washing his hands. "I do believe this a perfect time for a field test, wouldn't you agree Silas?"

All of the frustration that built up in Silas quickly changed into intrigue as a dark grin spread on his face. "Men, report to barracks and don't come out until our guessed have been 'entertained.'"

Cyber-Ninja

The team entered into the facility and split into five two-man groups. Monroe and Ramirez were searching a corridor when they contacted they others, "Anything?" "Nothing yet sir." "Let's hope this kid's still in one piece," Ramirez said. "If he's not, heaven help these guys," Monroe shuddered at the thought of what those aliens could do MECH if they'd already killed the kid.

Monroe was taken out of his thoughts when he heard gunfire over the radio, "Westin report, what's going on?" "Sir, it's Morrison! Westin's dead, I need backup now!" "You heard him Ramirez, let's move!" They rushed to Morrison's location, rendezvousing with the rest of the squad on the way. "Morrison, we're almost there, what you status?" Ramirez radioed.

"This thing isn't-," was all Morrison was able say before a blood curdling scream was heard over the radio. "Morrison? Morrison report! Do you copy Morrison?" "Sir, it's Chance, I've arrived at what appears to be the mess hall. This is where Morrison, message came from." "Roger, stay out sight until we arrive," The squad were just a few corners from the mess hall when Chance radioed, "That bastard, I'll kill him!" They burst into the room, scanning for any hostiles, but were shocked by the sight before him.

The bodies of Westin and Morrison, what was left of them at least, were sliced clean through, Westin from shoulder to hip, and Morrison, clean through the waste. "My god," Monroe gasped, "What happened?" "Whatever happened they're dead!" Chance scanned the area. "Thompson checked out what did this," Ramirez instructed. Thompson kneeled down and examined the bodies, trying to hold his lunch together.

"It looks like a sword did this," he said, "Though for this kind of damage, the wielder must've had the power of jack hammer." "That's not possible," Monroe's eyes widened. "I don't care if it's possible or not, whoever did is-," Chance was silenced a blade piercing his body and lifting him into the air. His grip on his weapon tightened as bullets sprayed all over all over the place.

The stray rounds hit two of the members, killing them instantly. Chance let out an animal screamed as he felt surge of pain rip through his body as he was rip apart. "Chance!" Ramirez cried, watching in horror and his body was dropped on the floor. More blood curdling screams as the rest of the unit was by this unknown enemy. "_How is this happening? We were just supposed extract some kid, not fight some invisible force!_" Ramirez searched frantically for their attacker.

"That weapon will do you little good against me," a dark, metallic voice rang out through the room. "Show yourself you son of a bitch!" Monroe called. "Show myself?" the voice repeated, "Why Captain, I'm right in front of you." Monroe turned on his searchlight and aimed it in front of him.

There was nothing, but the kitchen and Ramirez, "Captain?" "Where are you?" he cried. "My dear captain, I do hate to repeat myself." Suddenly, a form appeared out of nowhere. He was clad in orange and blue armor a silver helmet on his head, the faceplate hiding his identity, a single red node in the center of his mask, with silver forearm and shin guards, and tabi boots, the kind you'd only see on a… "Ninja," Monroe whispered. "Exactly, but please, call me Gray Fox."

Monroe quickly regained his senses, "Ramirez, run!" "I'm not leaving you!" She aimed her weapon at Gray Fox. "My dear, I would do as your captain instructs," he lifted his blood stained katana. "Go to hell!" she fired at him, but in a swift motion, he sliced every bullet clean in half. She looked on in horror as he took slow, menacing steps toward her.

"Stay back!" she pulled her pistol and aimed at him, arms shaking. "Ramirez, was it? My you're such a beautiful woman, I would hate to kill you," Gray Fox switched his blade to a back-handed grip. The blood of her comrades dripped from the blade's tip as she found herself back against the wall. "Ramirez, run!" Monroe jumped Gray Fox from behind and had him in a headlock, "Get this info to our superiors, now!" Before she realized it, she running as far she could from the facility, trying to block out the screams of her captain.

Cyber-Ninja

After dispatching Monroe, with swift swing of his blade, the blood flew off. Sheathing his sword on his back, Gray Fox turned to face Silas and Liquid, "I'd say that was a successful field test." "Not quite, the woman still lives," Fox pointed out. "Well, we need someone to relay a message to the Autobots that their doom is upon," Silas smiled darkly. "Can you kill them Gray Fox?" Liquid raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir," Gray Fox nodded, "I will ensure that the walls of Shadow Moses are stained with the energon of Optimus Prime."

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: There you go, Chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it! Next time: Ramirez reports her findings to the Autobots. The 'Bots prepare to take action against MECH and faceplate to faceplate with Gray Fox.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter 6! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the extra two chapters I threw in there. Now on with the show!**

Chapter 6

The chopper flew over the horizon of the desert in Jasper. It had been only yesterday, that Ramirez and her team were lounging around headquarters, when they'd received orders from some "Agent Fowler" to head to an island facility to rescue some kid. Morrison and Chance were ticked about it, but Captain Monroe simply said, "Orders are orders." With that they'd arrived on the island and began their search. After that, it all went to hell.

The screams of her comrades still echoed in her ears, as well as the metallic tone of the one who killed them. "_Gray Fox,_" she remembered his name. After all, he moved with inhuman speed, even if he was a ninja. He'd slaughtered them like cattle, cutting them into pieces. "That wasn't a mission," she shuddered, "That was a butchering."

Now she was on her way to debrief Agent Fowler on the situation. The chopper landed on the roof, blowing sand out of its direction. As she stepped, the pilot stopped her, "Now be warned, there are a few surprises waiting down there for you." "Roger that," she replied dully. After what she'd seen, the only thing that surprise her was seeing her team magically back from the dead.

Cyber-Ninja

The silo was in yet another uncomfortable silence, especially after the proximity alert only showed a female, getting out. Did this mean MECH killed Jack? Was she coming to report her mission a failure? Everyone's attention was now focused on the woman entering the base. She didn't even look bothered by the fact she was in the presence of five massive alien warriors.

"Lt. Ramirez, her to report my findings," she saluted Fowler, who returned the gesture. "Report soldier, did you find Jack Darby?" "No sir, we did not," everyone's heart, and sparks, sank, "That is, we were unable to complete our search of the area." Everyone perked up, eyeing the soldier and special agent intently. "What do you mean you were unable to complete the sweep?" Fowler asked.

"Not long after we'd entered the base, we were attacked by an unknown enemy." "Were they 'Cons?" Bulkhead spoke up. "Our computers would have detected any Decepticon activity, Bulkhead," Ratchet said, "Besides, the Decepticons are just as vulnerable to the weather conditions of that area as we are." "It wasn't a Decepticon," Ramirez said, "Whoever or whatever he was, he was human, I think." "He? There was only one of them?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, just one, but he moved with speed of ten men," Ramirez began explaining the gruesome details of the previous night's events. Miko and Raf both looked horrified, June trying her best to comfort them. The 'Bots didn't let it show, but clearly they realized what this meant. "It seems that MECH has succeeded in adapting our technology into their own," Optimus said gravely. "Seems like it Prime," Fowler ran a hand through his hair.

Cyber-Ninja

At Shadow Moses, Gray Fox stood in the middle of a room, sword drawn in a backhanded grip (he'd come favor this grip.) He waiting patiently, meditating on what he would do to the Autobots when they arrived at Shadow Moses. Just then the several buzz saws launched from the walls. Gray Fox jumped into the air, dodging them, but they bounced off the walls and flew back in his direction. Still in the air, Gray Fox slashed them all with his sword, reducing them pieces.

Once he landed on the ground, a door slid open, revealing a very pleased Silas. "Where is Liquid?" Fox asked. "He had a few errands to run. Unfortunately, he'll be away for some time." "A shame he won't be here to witness me reduce the Autobots to scrap," Gray Fox sheathed his blade. "Remember Gray Fox, we want them all in manageable condition so we can study them and advance Project: Chimera.

"Understood," Fox replied with a nod, exiting the room. Silas grinned darkly, "When the Autobots arrive, they'll be in the fight of their lives." "And even if they win, it will cost them something even greater."

Cyber-Ninja

"Autobots," Optimus addressed his men, "We now know that MECH has used the technology recovered from Breakdown to create some sort of 'super-soldier.'" "That doesn't even begin to describe what he is," Ramirez muttered. The Prime ignored her, "We must go to Shadow Moses to ensure this 'Gray Fox' is never unleashed onto any populated area." Optimus was quick to notice Arcee prepare to say something when he added, "And to locate Jack as well." "But how do we know they haven't moved Jack to a different MECH base?" Bulkhead asked.

"If this Shadow Moses is MECH's primary base, it stands to reason it is heavily fortified, thus there is now better place to hold Jack prisoner." "But Prime," Fowler spoke up, "My superiors-" "Have instructed us to remain here, and we did," the Prime's optics became cold, "And now nine human families are grieving. I suggest you remind them of that." The special agent backed down, knowing that if anyone could stop MECH's newest super weapon, it was the 'Bots. "And as for the cold," Ratchet said, "I believe I mentioned that I had already devised a counter measure."

He handed each of the Autobots small greed cubes, "These devices will provide us with the necessary warmth to endure the weather conditions." "What are those running on?" Miko asked, noticing the green glow. Ratchet was hesitant before answering, "Synthetic energon." "WHAT? Are you out of your fragging mind?" Arcee shouted, "And how do we access the warmth they provide?" "By placing them out of you spark chambers," Ratchet replied calmly.

Arcee was about to tear into Ratchet again when Raf called, "Don't worry we've been testing them for weeks! There won't be any side effects like last time." "And you are certain these devices will not cause us to lose control of ourselves?" Optimus eyed the cube intently. "Yes Optimus," Ratchet replied curtly, "Having tested them on myself, I can assure you there are no side effects." Normally, Optimus would have reprimanded Ratchet for making the same mistake that made the synthetic energon untouchable to begin with, but that was another matter to be discussed later. At the moment, Jack needed them, and all of human kind needed to be protected from this Gray Fox.

Cyber-Ninja

The Autobots drove out of the ground-bridge vortex, arriving at Shadow Moses. Miko, Raf, June, Fowler, and Ramirez hopped out of Bulkhead, dressed in full Artic gear. They had insisted on coming along, despite Optimus' misgivings. It was when June had spoken up and said, "Optimus, with all due respect, you cannot ask me to just sit back while my son is held captive by terrorists," did the Prime relent, but on the condition that they remained out of sight if a battle ensued. Ratchet had also accompanied them.

This gave him the perfect chance to put his new remote ground-bridge control to the test, another reason the humans insisted on coming. Arcee glanced at Ramirez, seeing the cold and unforgiving look her eyes. It was clear she hadn't come to rescue Jack, but rather to kill Gray Fox for what he had done to her comrades. She knew that desire for revenge all too well, thoughts drifting to Tailgate and Cliffjumper. But this time, she was determined not to let history repeat itself.

She would find Jack, rescue him, and take him for a long ride into the desert. They had some things they needed to discuss when this was over. "_Please, just please let Jack be alive._" "Autobots, began recon," Optimus' voice rumbled of the radio. The 'Bots entered Shadow Moses, blasters drawn. They were expecting all of MECH's soldiers to be waiting for them, but there were no signs of life.

"Where's the welcoming committee?" Bulkhead asked. "This is just like last time," Ramirez shivered from the memory rather than the cold, "He should be here soon." Before anyone could interpret what she was mumbling, a metallic voice rang out, "My dear Ramirez, you come all this way to see me again. I'm touched." Ramirez stopped in her tracks, frozen with the same dread she'd felt just twenty-four hours ago. "And I see you brought some new guests," the voice sounded as though it was coming from all directions.

"Show yourself!" Fowler called, raising weapon while standing in front of June and the kids. "Anyone else got a feeling of Déjà vu?" Without warning, Ramirez aimed her weapon in Fowler's direction. "Ramirez, what are you doing," Fowler asked as she unloaded her clip. He jumped and was about to give her a piece of his mind when the bullets deflecting off something.

"I thought you would have learned by now that guns are useless against me," Gray Fox deactivated his camouflage, now standing before them in the snow. "You are Gray Fox, I presume?" Optimus aimed his weapon at the ninja. "Correct, Optimus Prime," Fox turned to face him. "Who are you?" Miko called from behind Bulkhead. Gray Fox merely chuckled, "Neither enemy nor friend. I am back from world where such 'titles' are meaningless."

Miko and Raf shuddered from behind the 'Bots. Whoever this Gray Fox was, he meant business. "There are no more obstacles," he continued, "Now we will battle to the death." "What do you want?" Ratchet glared at the ninja. "I've been waiting for the moment to test my metal," Gray Fox raised his sword, "Now I want to enjoy it."

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Next time: The Autobots vs. Gray Fox! Can the 'Bots overcome MECH's newest soldier? And just who is the mysterious warrior?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's another chapter today! I've just been planning this whole thing from my head! Thanks for the reviews! Now on with the showdown between the 'Bots and the Fox!**

Chapter 7

Silas had a dark smile on his face as he and the surgeons watched the screen intently, champagne in his hands. As expected, the young female, Ramirez, had gone to the Autobots for help, and no sooner did they arrive to see MECH's new soldier for themselves. "Gentlemen," Silas turned to the surgeons, "The time has come for us to see if Gray Fox is up to the task of taking on the Autobots." "The surgeons raised their glasses in response to Silas' declaration. All of their hard work, in just to two days no less, was about to pay off.

"Are we certain Gray Fox won't remember his past before this is over?" one them asked. "Even if Gray Fox remembers before the Autobots have been dealt with," Silas' grin grew wider, "I've already taken precautions to ensure he doesn't turn against us." He turned to the screen, feeling like a child on Christmas morning. Gray Fox had just confronted the Autobots, though Silas wondered about his statement about being "Neither enemy nor friend," but that didn't matter at the moment. "Probably been playing too many video games."

Cyber-Ninja

Gray Fox took a stance, back-handed grip on his blade, preparing for the Autobots to make their moves. The 'Bots were waiting for Gray Fox to make his move first, however. All the while Ramirez was slowly approaching from behind, knife drawn from her pocket. She took slow careful steps, flinching whenever the snow crunched under her feet. She was just behind him, about to strike, "Come now my dear. Did you really think you could sneak up on a ninja?"

Her eyes widened as she lunged forward, only for Gray Fox, in one swift motion, to disarm her, the knife lost in the snow. She was thrown to the ground and looked up saw Gray Fox raise his blade to strike her down when a blue light flew in their direction. Gray Fox jumped out of the way while the blast just barely missed Ramirez. "Bulkhead!" Optimus' shouted, "Hold your fire! You almost his Lt. Ramirez!" "Sorry boss, but I thought I could get."

"You thought wrong," Fox's voice bellowed over the wind. "Great, now we can't see him," Arcee said. "You know they saw 'what can't see can't hurt you,'" his metallic voice boomed, "But I'm here to prove otherwise." The 'Bots stood frozen in place, wondering where the ninja would strike. Just then, a voice called out, "Let me go!"

"Raf!" Miko screamed, fear taking over her body. Bumblebee let out a series of clicks and whirs, running in the direction Raf's voice. The other 'Bots didn't catch him leave, until it was too late. "Bumblebee, wait!" Optimus called, but his command was ignored. Bumblebee ran frantically through the snow covered facility.

They had already lost Jack to MECH, but he'd go offline before he let them get their hands on Raf. "Bee!" Raf's voice called through the snow, "Stay back, it's a trap!" "Too late," Gray Fox sneered as he landed on Bee's shoulder, "I wonder if a mute 'Bot can scream." Before he could react, a sharp pain ran throughout his neck. Fox had planted his sword deep in Bee's neck. Be let out a pained cry of beeps and clicks.

"BEE!" Raf cried, tears freezing as fast as they formed. Bumblebee collapsed on their ground, Gray Fox's sword still planted in his neck. With a quick jerk, Fox removed his blade, moving to his shoulder. "This is what happens when bee tries to sting a fox," Gray Fox planted his deep in Bee's shoulder and with inhuman strength, pulled his arm off. Bee let out another pained cry.

Cyber-Ninja

Bulkhead ran, leaving giant foot prints behind. They'd been searching for Bee and Raf, Ratchet remaining with the humans, all the while keeping an optic out for Gray Fox. "_Come on kid,_" Bulkhead thought frantically, "_Don't do anything rash until I get there._" It was then that Bee's pained cry reached him. "No!" Bulkhead transformed and sped towards the source of the cry.

Upon arrival, Bulkhead transformed, blasters drawn and scanned the area. How did this all go wrong? It had been a normal of fighting off the 'Cons to get some energon and returning victorious when June had called and told them Jack had been kidnapped by MECH. Now they were in the middle of snowy wasteland, on the lookout for some human wit Cybertronian enhancements. The sound of crying drew Bulkhead from his thoughts.

He ran over and nearly emptied his tanks at the sight before him. Bumblebee was lying on the ground, his right arm ripped from its joints, energon leaking from his arm and neck. Anger like he'd never known surged through when he saw Raf at Bee's side, crying at sight of his best friend. At that moment, Bulkhead didn't care if this Gray Fox was human, he was dead meat! "Show yourself you sparkless fragger!" he roared.

"How many times must I repeat myself?" Gray Fox landed right in front of Bulkhead, "I'm right in front of you." Bulkhead unleashed a flurry of blasts, anger blinding him. Gray Fox preformed several back flips, dodging every blast. Bulkhead kept firing, hoping to back him into a wall. He succeeded, but Fox jumped off the wall and disappeared into the snow. Bulkhead, searched frantically, trying to block out Raf's cries.

"You know the problem with anger like yours?" Gray Fox called from the snow, "It dulls your most basic senses to everything around you." Before he knew it, Fox's blade slashed up his arms and slashed his neck.

Cyber-Ninja

Optimus and Arcee regrouped with the Ratchet and the humans and, together, they were searching the facility for any sign of Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Raf. They were keeping their eyes and optics peeled for MECH's super soldier. "Raf's gonna be okay, right?" Miko asked, clearly frightened. She'd always wanted to get in on the action, but Jack was always there to stop her. Now she realized this is what Jack must've felt when he and Arcee encountered Airachind.

"I promise you Miko," Optimus' voice did little to soothe her, but it helped, "We will do everything in our power to ensure that no harm comes to Rafael." Just then, Bulkhead's cry of pain froze everyone in their tracks. "Bulkhead!" Miko tried to run to the source of her of friend, and crush's cry, but was stopped by Ramirez. "Let me go," she struggled, tears streaming down her face, "I have to help him!" "There's nothing you can do except give MECH another prisoner!"

Miko continued struggled until they saw Bulkhead fall before them. He was alive, but his arms slashed and his neck was cut, energon leaking from his wounds. Ratchet rushed to his side, "Bulkhead, stay with me now!" "By the Allspark, Bee!" Arcee cried. They turned to find Bee, Raf still at his side, crying.

"Such a pity," Gray Fox's called from somewhere in the snow, "I had hoped they'd provide with a greater challenge, but alas, they fell quite easily." "You bastard!" Ratchet called, forgoing Cybertronian curses in favor of human ones, "Bumblebee is still just a youngling!" "Young or old, it makes no difference. All will fall to my blade." Just then, Gray Fox deactivated his camouflage and appeared on Ratchet's shoulder. "I know I should be trying to aim for different body part, but I am a creature of habit," he slashed Ratchet's neck and jumped off.

Ratchet placed a servo on the wound, but kept his focus on Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Gray Fox stood before Optimus and Arcee, "And then there were two." "Gray Fox," Optimus' voice was as cold the artic itself, "You will pay for your crimes, here and now!" Gray Fox chuckled, "So this is what it takes to get you angry? I wondered." Optimus and Arcee let fired their blaster, but Fox used his agility to dodge every one of their attacks.

Before she knew, Arcee felt a sharp pain run through her knee as fell on to only good one. "Such a shame that must be forced to deform such beauty," Fox raised his blade to her throat. "No so fast Foxxy!" Fowler tossed a grenade in front of the ninja. This time, Fox couldn't react fast enough. The device blew up in his face, sending him flying a few feet, but he was still close enough for them to see him.

"An excellent maneuver," Fox said, his faceplate open and she struggled to his feet, "I had almost forgotten you were Agent Fowler." His voice was no longer metallic, instead sounding young almost like… "It can't be,"Arcee whispered, a feeling dread rising in her spark. Their fears were confirmed when Gray Fox stood before them, faceplate open. "Jack."

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: There you have it, Jack's fate revealed (Not that you all didn't know right?) Next time: Gray Fox's identity has been revealed! Why has Jack turned against the Autobots and can they turn him back?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again, I give you another chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Before we begin, I'm still open to suggestions. Now sit back and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 8

June gazed at the figure before her, the figure that was her son, Jack. "_This can't be happening,_" She thought, frantically trying to make sense of the events that had just unfolded, "_This can't be Jack._" Just two days ago, June had sent her sixteen year old son off to be bed, with complaints, and went to work. After dropping Miko and Raf off at the Autobot base, she went to find Jack herself, not wanting to burden the 'Bots with if Jack had just gotten lost or was the victim of some kind of prank. Despite her hopes, Jack had been kidnapped by MECH and being held captive.

After gaining information from Tom Andrews (She was certain Agent Fowler had been wanting to talk to her about what she had done to make him so compliant,) she and the others were forced to wait while some team of soldiers were supposed to rescue Jack, but they hadn't even located him due to running into a force Lt. Ramirez described as "ninja." Any normal person would just called her crazy, but June's life is far from normal. Now, she was in the middle of an artic terrorist facility, freezing her ass off. No sooner than after they'd entered the base were they confronted by the aforementioned ninja, "Gray Fox." Gray Fox quickly proved to be a challenge, even for the Autobots.

What he lacked in size, he more than made up for in agility, strength, and cruelty. The artic was a fitting place for this super-soldier; he felt no pity, no remorse, no mercy. He quickly displayed this by kidnapping Raf and dragging him deeper into the snow storm. When Bumblebee attempted a rescue, he paid the price with arm. When Bulkhead went after him, he too was struck down.

It seemed Gray Fox didn't have much interest in Ratchet's skills, as he only left him with a gash in his neck. When he faced Optimus and Arcee, he quickly went after the smaller of the two, crippling Arcee by taking out one of her knees. He was about to deliver the final blow when Agent Fowler tossed a grenade between the two of them. Gray Fox was sent flying a few feet away. Luckily, Arcee had only been grazed by the explosion (no doubt thanks to her armor.)

But now Gray Fox stood before them, his faceplate forced open by the explosion. And June was frozen in shock of whose face lie underneath it. "Jack," she whispered, her breath flowing like smoke from a smokestack. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. Gray Fox was her son: Jackson Darby.

Cyber-Ninja

Deep within the facility, Silas watch the scene unfolding before him in glee. "What will you do now my mechanical friends?" he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Will kill Gray Fox before he kills you?" "Or will Mr. Darby remember who he is?" "Either way, someone won't leave here alive."

Cyber-Ninja

Everyone stood in awe before Gray Fox, "What's the matter? Stunned by my good looks?" "Jack," Arcee whispered, "What are you doing?" "_Jack?_" The name sounded familiar, but he didn't have the time right now, "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Fox's faceplates slid back into place, once again covering his face as he raised his sword to attack. "Jack! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Arcee cried.

"Stop calling me that!" Gray Fox barked, "My name isn't Jack and I know exactly what I'm doing. It's what I was made for!" Without warning, the ninja was back on the move, dashing towards Optimus, "Looks like it's just you and me Prime!" Optimus deactivated his weapons and stood down. Gray Fox stopped in his tracks, "What are you doing? Bring your blasters out and fight me!" "I will not," he rumbled.

"What? Have you forgotten what I did to your men? Just look at them," Fox pointed to Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet, who had treated the latter and was now working on the former. "I have not forgotten, but I will not fight you," the Prime stated firmly. Gray Fox looked at the titan before him in disbelief, "_Where was all that anger a second ago?_" Mere moments ago, the Prime was ready to kill him, but now, after seeing his face, he was standing down? "Why? Don't I can handle it because I'm human?"

That had to be the reason. Turns out all aliens thought the same thing about humanity. Compared them and their "advanced technology", they were nothing but bags of meat. "It has nothing to do with you being human," the Prime stirred Gray Fox from his bitter thoughts, "I cannot bring myself raise my weapon against someone who fighting isn't fighting of their own free will." "Do I look like I'm being forced to you?" Gray Fox glared at him.

"You may not believe it, but you are Jack Darby, one our most trusted allies on this planet." "You're wrong!" Fox bellowed, "I'm not Jack Darby! I am Gray Fox! I was designed to destroy you!" "That's not true!" June entered the conversation, "You are Jack! You are my son!" "She's right," Miko chimed in, "You're not some cold hearted killer, you're one of my best friends!" "Please Jack," Raf cried, "You can't forget about us. We won't let you!"

Ramirez didn't know what to make of this. Jack Darby: the kid she and her team were supposed to rescue was Gray Fox, the man who slaughtered them. He'd even tried to kill the Autobots, who were supposedly his friends. Now, they were trying to reason with him, and from the looks of it, something was getting through. Gray Fox placed his hands against his head, trying to block out their lies.

"_Don't listen to them,_" Fox assured himself, "_They're lying, just trying to buy time so they can catch you off guard again._" But why were images suddenly flooding his mind? Images of the Autobots, of the woman who claimed he was her son, Agent Folwer, those two kids. Why were they pouring into his head? "Jack," Arcee's voice pierced his thoughts, "You know we're telling the truth. Only person lying to you is _you_."

Gray Fox gripped his head tighter as these images started overloading his mind, screaming in agony. It pained June to see Jack like this, but she knew it had to be done in order for him to remember. The memories flooded Fox's mind like a water in a drain. Memories of his first encounter with Airachnid, when Optimus fell ill with the Cybonic plague. More memories; when he, Miko, and Raf were trapped in the shadowzone with a Decepticon zombie, when MECH kidnapped his mother.

He remembered MECH capturing him, going under the knife, and waking up a new person. In just one day, MECH trained him to be the ultimate Cybertronian destroyer. The dreaded memory came back of him slaughtering the soldier who'd probably been sent in to rescue him. He remembered the sickening glee he felt as heard the bones crunch against his blade. He remembered the glee he felt when he ripped Bee's arm off and slashed Bulkhead.

Worst of all he remembered he'd just been moments away from killing Arcee, his partner, the woman he loved. "AGHHHH!" Gray Fox cried as he realized he was Jack Darby. "What have I done?"

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: His memories are restored. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next time: Jack has regained his memories, but now he must deal with MECH. What contingency does Silas have planned now the Gray Fox has remembered who he is?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now I wanted to keep you all waiting before I uploaded this chapter, but the review I got from 4elementsfan4621 moved me so much, I decided to upload it now! Let's get this show on the road!**

Chapter 9

Silas and his men marched down the corridor, making their way to battlefield where Gray Fox and the Autobots were. It had all been going so swimmingly; Gray Fox had the Autobots on the ropes, incapacitating three of them and was moving to eliminate the female when his identity was exposed. To make matters worse, the Autobots and their human allies managed to help Gray Fox recover his memories and now he would most certainly turn his attention towards MECH. "_This is insane,_" one of the soldiers thought, "_The second we set foot outside, we're dead!_" He was stirred from his thought when his comrade asked, "Silas, what are we going to do about Gray Fox?"

"No need to worry men," Silas answered, "Like I said before, I've already taken precautions in the event that this happened." "But sir-" "Gentlemen, before this night is over, Gray Fox will have destroyed the Autobots," the dark grin on Silas' face was still in place.

Cyber-Ninja

"Jack," June whispered, taking uneasy steps toward her son. "Stay back!" he called, not removing his faceplate, "Just stay away from me!" Everyone could hear the anguish in Jack's voice, the pain and agony he must've felt after realizing what he'd done. "Jack," Arcee called, "It's okay." "It's not okay!" Jack cried, "I killed those men! I tried to kill Bee and Bulkhead! I almost killed you!" "But it wasn't you fault," Miko said, trying keep the sight of seeing Bulkhead brought down out of her head.

Jack didn't what excuse they could cook up; sure he was brainwashed by MECH and had no control over what he was doing, but that did little to ease the guilt surging through him at the moment. "You have to get away from me!" June was taken aback by his word, "Jack, we came here to get you. We won't leave here without you." Jack couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He was glad his mask was hiding his face, "I can't go back and pretend like I didn't do anything!" Jack collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

"I killed those men," he whimpered, "I killed them and I enjoyed it." "But you were under MECH's control. You didn't even know who you were," Arcee moved to comfort her partner, but was stopped by the pain in her knees. Unfortunately, she let it show. "I tricked Bee and ripped his arm off, feeling like I was Cloud 9 while I was doing it." "Jack," Raf said, "Bee knows you'd never hurt him on purpose."

"I slashed Bulkhead and Ratchet. I slashed you knees," his gaze shifted to Arcee, "I was going to kill you and it felt so natural." "That wasn't you," Arcee said, her spark breaking at the sight of her partner, "Those thoughts and were feelings were programmed into you by MECH." "Jack," Optimus rumbled, "You cannot blame yourself for what MECH has done to you. They brainwashed you, twisted your mind to their sickening will." Ramirez wanted to say something, to interrupt this little "Jerry Springer" moment they were having. This guy, this kid, had killed her team and he was probably laughing at her when she ran.

But part of her couldn't help but listen to Optimus' words with understanding. They sounded like something Monroe would've said. Maybe this kid was just another victim of these terrorists' schemes. June's voice stirred her thoughts, "Jack, none of this is your fault. You're not the one to blame." Jack continued mumbling about how he'd killed those soldiers and how he tried to kill the Autobots.

Seeing her son in the state of agony made her think of those responsible for his current condition. His boss, Bakers, for being stupid enough to fall for MECH's scheme, whoever owned that apartment complex where Jack had been taken, the government for sending in the team that Jack killed, and most of all, MECH. They'd treated her son like lab rat, ignoring the fact he was just sixteen. He hadn't even lived half his life and he was being exposed the trauma like this. She knew one thing; If Silas was smart, he'd be long gone by now, because if she got her hands on him, it wasn't going end well. Her thought were replaced by her sons voice, "Mom. I'm so sorry for putting you through this."

That was the final straw. Her heart broke into more pieces than could be counted as she scooped Jack into a tight hug. His whimpering was only made worse by the metallic undertone that mask provided. "It's going to fine Jack," she whispered in his ear, "We're all here for you." "Such a lovely family moment," Silas called from the now open bay doors in front of them.

"Silas," Optimus growled, this time making no attempt keep his emotions in check. MECH had caused irreparable damage to their family. Jack, once a proud young mind mature beyond his years, was now broken. And the emotional toll that June must've paid. Over these past few months, the Prime had been trying to sort his feelings toward the woman, but the ever present threat of MECH and the Decepticons kept him from doing so."

"Optimus Prime," Silas said, "It's not to finally meet you up close and personal." "Silas," Agent Fowler chimed in, "By the authority of the United States government, I place you and all your men under arrest!" Silas merely chuckled, "I'm sorry Agent Fowler, but none of you will be leaving this place alive." "You're the only one who's not leaving alive," Jack roared as he got to his feet. June had tried to stop him, but nothing could stop him from facing the man who'd turned him into this monstrosity.

"That's quite enough insubordination from you, Gray Fox." "Don't you ever call me that again!" Jack picked up his blade, "I'm going to unleash all of your hard work on you right now." His men raised their weapons, ready to fire, but Silas raised his hand and they lowered their weapons. "Men, it seems like this fox is disobeying his masters," he pulled out a strange looking device, "Let's remind him who's in charge, shall we?" Having heard enough, Jack charged at Silas.

Silas pressed the button on the device and smiled at the sight before him. Jack had stopped in his tracks, electricity surging throughout his body, screaming in agony. "Jack!" Arcee screamed. "Stop it! Can't you see you're hurting him!" Raf cried. "Sometimes, the servant needs to be reminded of his place, through force if need be."

The electricity turned off and Jack fell to the ground. "Jack!" June ran towards her son, but stopped dead in her tracks as Jack quickly got back on his feet. "What's your name soldier?" Silas asked. "Gray Fox," he answered. "Who created you?" "MECH as part of Project: Chimera." "And what is you mission objective?" Silas asked, his Cheshire grin returning. "Mission directive: Termination of Autobots and Optimus Prime," the red node on his face glowing.

Everyone, even Silas' men stood in shock as Gray Fox picked up his blade and turned towards the Autobots. "Prepare yourselves," Gray Fox said darkly, "Death approaches on this night."

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: Mwahahaha! Gray Fox is back and he's ready for round two! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Next time: Being the only able bodied Autotbot, Optimus must face the rejuvenated Gray Fox. Can the Autobots restore Jack's memory? Or will they have to destroy their friend in order to protect the world?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Story time again! First off, thanks for the reviews! Lionfire 42: I don't drink Red Bull. Hexalys: As intriguing as your suggestion is, I've already got an ending (and a possible sequel) planned. But feel free to use it in a story of you own. I would love to see Airachnid try to seduce Jack.**

Chapter 10

It seems as though some force in the universe truly enjoyed torturing June Darby. Just when it seemed like her son had finally come to his, Silas showed up and the nightmare started all over again. Jack stood before, once again Gray Fox, MECH's super soldier. If felt like the pieces of her heart were being grinded into dust as Gray Fox's blade was aimed at Optimus Prime. "Jack please," she made no attempt to hide the anguish in her voice, "I know you're in there."

"Silence woman," the metallic tone of Gray Fox was like knife through her chest, "Jack Darby is dead. I am now and forever will be, Gray Fox, loyal soldier of MECH." "Thatta boy," Silas chuckled. "Jackson," Optimus called, "I have faith in the strength of your will. Beneath MECH's programming is the young human I have witnessed mature well beyond his years these last few months." Gray Fox chuckled, "The time of talk is over. Now let us battle Optimus Prime. Gray Fox took his stance and prepared for a duel to the death.

"Jack, listen to me," Arcee couldn't believe the nightmare unfolding in front her, "You're stonger than this! I know it! I've seen it!" "Silence you infernal machine," he hissed, his gaze never leaving Optimus, "I heard enough of your prattle, time to duel!" If she was human, Arcee would crying as hard as June was. This man, this creature was Jack Darby, the human she called her partner. "_I can't give up,_" she decided, "_Jack's still in there. We got through to him once, we can do it again._"

Gray Fox stood in wait for the Prime to draw out his weapons, "Draw your weapons now!" "I will not," he replied firmly. "Prime," Ramirez spoke up, "I think you should fight him." All eyes and optics were on the soldier. "Are you crazy?" Miko shouted, "You really expect Optimus to fight Jack?"

"I understand it's hard for him to fight his friend, especially since the kid is being brainwashed, but I remember, a friend of mine reciting an old saying to me." Silas raised an eyebrow, "And what saying would that be?" "In battle, when a friend walks lost," she started, remembering what Monroe said to her, "Sometimes he must cross blades with a comrade to regain a sense of who he is." "And you think if Optimus fights Jack, he might be able to remember?" Raf asked. "It's worth a shot," she shrugged.

"The risk is too great," Optimus rumbled, "I could not live with myself if I intentionally brought harm to one of the humans I'd sworn to protect." They all knew Optimus would sooner offline himself than harm their human charges. "Optimus," June spoke up, her voice still cracking, "If it is truly the only to save Jack, then there's no other choice. Everyone, save for Gray Fox, was now gazing at June in disbelief. "June," Optimus' optics softened at the woman before him.

She had been through in more pain the last twenty four hours than Optimus had seen in the centuries of war against the Decepticons. Now she, of all people, was asking him, telling him to fight her son. "I know you would never seriously harm Jack intentionally," she continued, meeting his gaze, "But all other options have been depleted." "She's right Optimus," Arcee chimed in, "More than anyone, I don't want to see Jack hurt, but if it means freeing him from MECH's control, then we've got no other choice." The others voiced their agreement, save for Bulkhead and Bumblebee, who were still incapacitated.

The Prime closed his eyes, trying to find some answer as to how, no matter how noble his intentions were, everything seemed to go wrong. When he'd first encountered MECH, his first impression of them was that they were "Decepticons in human skin." Now he was certain of it. This is exactly the kind of situation Megatron would put him in. "Very well," Optimus opened his optics, "I will battle you Gray Fox.

"About time," Fox sneered. Rather than his blasters, Optimus drew out his right sword and prepared for what would prove to be his toughest challenge yet, both physically and mentally. Jack Darby, a young man who reminded Optimus of himself before he became a Prime, had been transformed into Gray Fox whose sole purpose was the destruction of all Autobots. Taking his stance, Optimus and Gray Fox circled each other. They were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Luckily for Optimus, he'd been situations similar to this one. He'd been in numerous duels with Megatron over the years, so patience in this type of environment was natural to him. Gray Fox charged at Optimus, leaping into the air. Optimus raised his blade and blocked the attack. The force of Fox's attack pushed him back a little.

"Is that all you got Prime?" Gray Fox mocked the Prime, "If this all you can muster up, it's a miracle you've managed to survive this war of yours." Fox didn't want to admit it, but when they clashed blades just now, a flurry of images of the Prime and a boy who looked like him rushed through his head. "On the contrary," Optimus swung at Fox, full force. Gray Fox dodged the attack, but force of the blow sent him into a wall. June and Arcee flinched as Jack made contact with the wall.

Their discomfort did not go unnoticed by Optimus, "_I must remember to keep my strength at bay._" Gray Fox charged at Optimus again, this land on the Prime's blade. "You shouldn't think in the middle of a battle," Fox ran up blade, "It leaves you wide open!" Reaching his arm, Gray Fox began slashing up the Prime's limb before slashing his battle mask. A pained grunt escaping his vocal processor, Optimus placed a hand over his wound.

Examining the wound, Optimus failed notice Gray Fox aim for his knees. With another pained grunt, Optimus fell, back first, on to the ground. "Optimus!" Ratchet shouted. "That's what happens when you hold back," Gray Fox landed on the Prime's chest. "Excellent work Gray Fox," Silas called, "Now finish him!" Displaying his inhuman strength yet again, Fox grasped Optimus' chest plate and ripped it open, exposing his spark chamber.

"I hope you've made peace with yourself Prime," Gray Fox lifted his blade, "Because this is where you fall!" Arcee and June gasped, Fowler's just dropped, Miko and Raf had tears in their eyes. And Ratchet looked stunned. "Jack," Optimus looked at the figure before him, "I have faith in your strength of will. I know you can fight MECH's programming." "He's right Jack," Raf called, "You're not some machine. You're stronger than this!"

"He's right Jack," Arcee cried, "You've shown me that no matter the species, bravery is a trait that transcends all. Now show Silas you won't be controlled!" The pain in Fox's head returned, greater than ever. "Gray Fox!" Silas was no longer amused, "Quit stalling and finish it! This is what you were made for!" Gray Fox cried again in agony as he swung his blade, aiming for the spark of Optimus Prime.

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: Sorry if you were disappointed with the fight scene, but I'll try to create a more exciting feel for the next chapter! Next time: The outcome! Has Optimus Prime's spark been extinguished? Or were the Autobots and their human friends able to reach Jack?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now for the moment of truth! We're nearing the end! But fear not, I have a sequel in mind. Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate your input.**

Chapter 11

Gray Fox screamed as he swung his blade, aiming for Optimus' spark. The Prime simply closed his optics, waiting. Either Jack would come to his senses, or Gray Fox would finish him once and for all. If the latter, at least Optimus would be reunited with his bonded, Elita-1. After her death, he closed off his spark to others, unable to feel anything for another femme. Though he'd fought alongside several femmes in the following years, no one could take Elita's place.

Initially, he began wondering if he formed an attraction to Arcee, but those thoughts were quickly erased when noticed she clearly infatuated with her human charge, Jack. Then he met June Darby, and he couldn't deny after spending some time with her, there wasn't something between them. He could understand why she was protective of her son. Being involved in a war never guarantees safety and after what has transpired the last few hours, he wouldn't be surprised if she hated. He thoughts were stirred when he realized his spark had yet to be pierced.

The Prime opened his optics and saw Gray Fox struggling to keep his sword at bay. "Gray Fox," Silas roared, "I ordered you to finish him." "Don't listen to him kid," Fowler shouted, "You can fight it!" "Come Jack, show 'em you're no puppet!" Miko cheered. Fox struggled, trying to strike and stop at the same time.

When he awakened this morning, he was prepared to destroy the Autobots. When they arrived at Shadow Moses, he toyed with them at first. He'd defeated the young one and the brute, slightly incapacitated the medic (not that his skills were formidable), and disabled the female. So why was he stalling? It all started when Agent Fowler caught him off guard.

When the special agent tossed that grenade in his face and forced his mask opened, the Autobots and their human allies started calling him Jack. After a while, Fox blacked out, unaware of what was happening. After few minutes, his systems were rebooted by Silas and he sought to fulfill his programming. He battled Optimus, after some initial delay on the Prime's part, and defeated him. Now he was just one move away from killing the Autobot leader when his arm started malfunctioning.

"_Why is this happening?_" Gray Fox asked himself, "_I've got Prime right where I want. So why can't I finish him?_" "Jack," Arcee's voice broke through yet again. Why did she have such an effect him when she spoke like that? "I know you're stronger than some programming in your head. I've seen you do extraordinary things. You've survived the worse the 'Cons have thrown at us." "I'm not Jack," even he could hear the confliction in his voice.

"Now you don't even believe that," the femme continued, "You know who are deep down. Stop letting Silas control you! Fight off his control and make him pay for all that he'd done." "Gray Fox," Silas hissed, "Deep down, you are soldier of MECH. We created you, gave you things most men only wished for. Now fulfill your destiny and destroy Optimus Prime!" Not wanting to take another risk, Silas pressed the button on the device again. Electricity surged through him yet again, his body shaking out of control. Everyone watched in horror as Gray Fox fell off Optimus and shake from jolts being sent through him.

"AGHHH!" his screamed were made worse by the metallic undertone of the mask. "Jack!" June was tried to run to her son, but Ramirez held her back. "He needs to fight this himself," she said firmly. Part of her knew it was true, but seeing her son in so much pain did little to ease her mind. Arcee wanted to whip out her blasters and kill Silas, but if she destroyed the device in his hand, would overload and kill Jack

Gray Fox thrashed from the pain of the jolts, howling like an animal. Miko shielded Raf's eyes and ears from the horror happening before them, tears streaming down her face. Ratchet had seen many horrible things in his time as a medic, some far worse than what was occurring in front of him. But seeing Jack, a human of all things, in this much pain was sparkbreaking. Fox continued to thrash as nanomachines in his brain overloaded, letting out small, undamaging explosions.

The electricity stopped and Fox went limp, body lying motionless in the snow. Everyone breath was caught in their throats, even the Autobots, who didn't need to breath. Silas tried to reactivate the device, but it didn't respond. "Silas," one of his men whispered, "What do we do now?" "Prepare the base for-" Silas was cut off by a shuriken flying his way.

Gray Fox stood before them, back on his feet. "Gray Fox," Silas said, keeping his composure, "I'll understand if that was an accident, now finish Optimus Prime!" "The only one I'll 'finish' is you!" The calm composure Silas had a moment ago, faded. "Fox-" he began.

"I thought I told to never call me that again," he growled. "Enough," the terrorst roared, "Now tell me who you are, who created you, and what you mission objective is!" "My name is Jack Darby," he said, earning June's attention, "I'm the son of June Darby! And as for my mission directive; How's about this: Mission directive: Bring down MECH and eradicate Silas?" While she would normally be frightened hearing such a tone, June had tears of joy running down her cheeks, regardless of the freezing temperature. Her son was back and this time, he was here to stay.

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: Silas you poor bastard! Hope liked it! Next time: His true self awakened, Jack aims of the pain and hatred building inside of him on the field commander of MECH!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Time for that dastardly villain, Silas, to pay for what he's done.**

Chapter 12

Silas stood in the bay doors, eyes wide. Inwardly, something was telling him to run for his life, but his body remained unresponsive. The doctors warned him that using the device to often might result in an overload, but he merely thought it would just kill Gray Fox, not free him from their control. "Silas," the metallic tone of the now free Jack broke his train of thought, "You'd better make peace with yourself. Because I'm about show you what happens when you turn an emotionally hormonal teenager into the world's deadliest warrior!" "Men," the field commander managed to sound calm, "Take care of this.

With that, Silas retreated into the confines of the base, his men moving outside to corner MECH's rogue weapon. "I only want Silas," Jack hissed, not in the mood for distractions, "Stand down and spared." One of the soldiers charged at him. Jack quickly disarmed him and threw him to the ground. "Please," the soldier looked like he was about pee himself, "I've got a family. Let me live!"

Jack scoffed, "And how many families did you kill under Silas' command?" "I was just following orders," he pleaded. "I've been at the mercy of men 'just following orders'," Jack growled, remembering the surgeons who transformed them. The soldier merely whimpered, "You were following orders when you slaughtered those soldiers." Jack stopped, body frozen as he remembered what transpired only twenty four hours ago.

"_He's right,_" Jack thought sadly, "_I'm no better than them if do this._" He walked past the soldier and headed for the bay doors. The other didn't even try to stop him, fearing for their lives. "Jack," June called, "Where are you going?" Jack turned to her, faceplate sliding open.

His eyes were no longer full of the same happiness June enjoyed seeing. Instead, he looked like a man who returned from a tour of duty. She'd seen that same steely gaze in many veterans she treated at the hospital. "Only one will die here tonight," Jack said coldly. Before anyone could say a thing, Jack slashed the door controls and the bay doors closed with a hiss.

Cyber-Ninja

Silas made his way through base, walking as calmly as he could in order to keep his men from knowing that Gray Fox was probably on the loose right now. "Sir," a soldier caught up to him, "Where are you going?" "To the science division," he said, "We need to make sure all our progress for Project: Chimera isn't lost." "But what about Gray Fox? Isn't he destroying the Autobots as we speak?" "There's been a complication."

"What do you-" "Silas!" a familiar metallic tone echoed throughout the facility, "I am coming for you!" "That is what I mean," the man in question continued down the hall. The soldier stood, stunned by the realization that ran through his mind: Gray Fox had regained his memories and was now on the hunt for Silas. "Men! Prepare for evacuation!" All of MECH's soldiers began packing what was necessary into bags.

Cyber-Ninja

Silas' men stood stunned outside the base by what had just occurred. Gray Fox had spared and was now after Silas. Part of them wanted to pursue Fox and ensure Silas' safety. But they suddenly remembered that Silas had basically abandoned them rather than face Gray Fox himself. Their thoughts were interrupted by Agent Fowler, "If I were you bozos, I'd surrender."

One of them scoffed, "And why would we do that?" "Yeah! What makes you think we'll give up and go to jail?" another spoke up. "Maybe because your boy, Si, just left you at the mercy of five ticked off aliens and a mother whose had years of training in understanding what makes the human body tick," the special agent smirked. They stared past Fowler towards the ones in question. They were met by the stares that made the artic look like Florida.

"We surrender," one the said, throwing down his weapon. The others quickly followed suit, kneeling one the ground and placing the hands on their heads. "Gentlemen, you made a wise choice," Miko chuckled, having regained her usual spunk.

Cyber-Ninja

Jack stormed through the facility, knocking out soldier after soldier. He'd decided that nine deaths were enough. Only one more man would die before this night was over. "Silas," he growled, searching every inch of the base. "_Think Jack. Where would Silas go if his plan didn't work out?_"

Then it hit him, "The science division." Luckily, Jack had memorized the entire base, so he knew the quickest way there. "That son of a bitch," he fumed, "He's actually going to try to continue this if he escapes. It made sense that MECH wouldn't this stop them. They'd just find some other unsuspecting soul and transform him into another Cyber-Ninja.

"That won't happen," Jack dashed down the halls, "Tonight marks the end of MECH and the end of Silas!"

Cyber-Ninja

Silas had reached the science division and was now in the process of downloading the newly acquired data from Gray Fox's fight with the Autobots. "_Come on,_" Silas tapped his foot, "_Go faster you stupid piece of junk!_" "That won't do you any good Silas," the terrorist spun around and say Jack, standing before him. His grip on his sword was tight, it as if it might at any moment. "I'm not letting you go anywhere with that data."

"I don't see how you're going to stop me," Silas sneered, "Unless you want to make it ten deaths in the last twenty –four hours." "I've already decided that I'm going to kill you," he hissed. "And then what," all Silas needed to do was stall him while the computer finished the download, "You'll go home with you 'family' and pretend this never happened?" Jack remained silent, "MECH gave things most men would only confine to realm of impossibility." "I didn't ask you for anything!" Jack roared, "You kidnapped me! Experimented on me! Twisted me into something I'm not!"

Jack took slow, menacing steps toward Silas, "You made me kill those men. Made me attack the Autobots. Made me try to kill Arcee and Optimus!" Jack threw his sword at the console, destroying the download. "NO!" Silas pressed several buttons, but to no avail, "Do you realize what you've done?" "Yes," Jack retrieved his blade, "I've ensured no one will have to endure what I've endured." "That was mankind's future you just destroyed!" Silas screamed, "We could've brought them into the next phase of the evolutionary cycle together!"

"Not now, not ever Silas," Jack hissed. Having nothing else left to lose, Silas typed in a series of codes. "Passcode accepted," a computerized voice called, "Self destruction sequence activated.

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: The end begins! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Next time: Shadow Moses prepares to fall! Can the Autobots get Jack out in time, or he and Silas perished in the flames?**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Time for another chapter! Foxbear: Thank you for your suggestion. I'll try to keep my eye out for any mistakes. By the way, check Hexalys' new story 'Insanity.'**

Chapter 13

"Passcode accepted," a computerized voice rang out, "Self-destruct sequence initiated." The MECH soldiers stopped in their tracks, frozen in shock. Did they hear right? The self-destruct sequence had been activated? "Men," Silas' called over the intercom, "Shadow Moses has become compromised. Evacuate at once."

That was all they needed to hear. The soldiers scrambled into every exit they could find. They hopped into every air and sea vehicle. "So now it's just you and me," Jack raised his blade. "There's nothing left now," Silas was no longer frightened by the young man before him, "Except for you and you're not leaving here alive."

"Never thought you'd destroy humanity's only super soldier." "If we can't share this gift with the new world, then there is no point in letting you alone benefit from it." Jack scoffed, "What do you mean 'gift?'" "The nanomachines in your body did more than just make stronger, faster, and more agile." Jack sheathed his blade so Silas could explain more.

"What else did they do to me?" Silas merely chuckled, "Our scientists managed to the use them to halt you body's aging process."

Cyber-Ninja

Outside the base, the Autobost, their human allies, and Silas' men heard an explosion from a distance. "What was that?" Raf jumped. "The island's self-destruction protocol has been activated." "What?" Miko gasped, "We've got to get Jack out of there." "Don't waste your breath," another soldier spoke up, "If I know Silas, he probably went to the science division deep within the base."

"And Jack must've followed him there," Ratchet said. "Then what we waiting for?" Fowler shouted, "If we go in now, we can probably get him out of there." "It's too late. If you don't know where you're going, it could an hour. I'd say Fox only has fifteen minutes at best." "Jack," whispered June. "What do we do now Optimus?" Arcee turned to her leader.

The Prime was about to speak when Ratchet chimed in, "Optimus, I've done all I can for Bulkhead and Bumblebee's injuries, but we need to get them back to base for proper treat and I can't carry them both." "What about Arcee? "I'm fine," she said, "Just get them back to base." Typing in their coordinates in his remote, Ratchet activated the ground-bridge. "Everyone," Optimus addressed them, "Return to base. I will find Jack."

"Not gonna happen Optimus," Arcee spoke up, "I can't carry Bulkhead or Bee, so you're going to have to do it yourself. I'll stay and get Jack out here." "Arcee, in your condition, you wouldn't be able to transform and you can't fit inside in your bipedal form." "I don't care," the femme stated firmly, "I'm not just gonna sit on some berth while my partner gets blown to pieces. I'll find a way to get Jack out of there." Seeing the determination in her optics, Optimus reluctantly helped Bulkhead to his feet and walked towards the ground-bridge, the others following close behind. The bridge closed behind her, "Let's get moving."

Arcee turned her attention to June, who had stayed behind. Normally she would've insisted the woman go with Optimus and the others, but Jack was important to her as well. "Right," she nodded. She got on both legs, ignoring the pain in her knee joints, and limbed as fast as she could in order to find a way in.

Cyber-Ninja

Jack stood frozen, his eyes wide, "What?" "Congratulations Mr. Darby," Silas sneered, "You now have the gift of eternal life." "Impossible," Jack shook his head, trying to make sense of he'd just been told. "I assure Mr. Darby, it's very much true. Our scientists managed to use your nanomachines to halt your body's aging process. You'll never grow old. Your body's functions will never shut down." Jack couldn't believe it. He was immortal, like how the Autobots themselves were practically immortal.

"You call that a gift?" he roared, "This isn't a gift! You've given me a curse!" Now there was no chance of Jack ever having a normal life. Death, as cruel as it may have been at times, was a natural part of life. Now he would be forced to sit back while his mother, Miko, Raf, and Fowler all aged before him. He'd still look like a sixteen year old boy, an oddity in nature.

"A curse?" Silas laughed, "Now you can spend the rest of your miserable existence with that bitch Arcee!" That was the last straw for Jack. He charged at Silas, tackling him to the ground, "Don't you ever call her that!" Silas could see it in the young man's eyes; Jack Darby was in love with an alien robot from another planet. "Five minutes until self-destruction," the computer reported.

Silas simply laughed, cackling like a mad man, "I suppose I spoke too soon! Neither one of us will leave here alive!" He head-butted Jack in the face, throwing the young man off him. Quickly gathering his bearings, Jack stood to face Silas. "Silas, look around," he gestured to the fires that burned around them. They were so invested in their conversation, they hadn't even noticed, "You've created you own Hell. And I'm the demon who crawled out it."

"Then let's get the torturing started," Silas and Jack charged at one another as the countdown reach zero.

Cyber-Ninja

Arcee and June circled the base as large explosion forced them several feet away. The entire Shadow Moses island facility had blown up. "Jack!" they cried in unison. Quickly dying down, the explosions ceased, leaving only a fiery pit where Shadow Moses once stood Unable to control herself anymore, June fell to her knee, sobbing.

"Jack," she whimpered. They had come for they thought was simple rescue mission. They were supposed to get Jack out of there, but he was transformed into MECH's assassin. After a long struggle, he'd managed to regain his senses, but now he was gone, all that remained was a memory of flame. "No," Arcee whispered, "I failed again."

Why did the universe enjoy taking everyone she loved from her? First, she'd lost her sisters, Chromia and Elita-1 to the war. Then, she'd lost her partners, Tailgate and Cliffjumper to two of Megaton's most twisted warriors. Now, she'd lost Jack, the one who completely changed her preconceived notion that humans were weak, cowardly, lumps of flesh. Over these last few months, the last twenty-four hours especially, Arcee came to the realization that she was in love with Jack.

Now she would never- "You know I hate to see you cry Mom," a voice called from beyond the smoke. The two woman raised their heads and were met by the sight of Jack, his armor missing several pieces. The helmet was gone, revealing his messy black hair. His blue eyes sparkled in the light of the fire behind him. His face was lifted into a soft smile, "Let's go home."

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this happy ending. Next Time: Epilogue: How will Jack deal with being young forever? How will he and Arcee sort out their feelings for each other? What will Ramirez do when she confronts the man who killed her team?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: At long last, were at the end of the road (At least for now.)**

Epilogue

For what seemed like the hundredth time, the Autobot base was in complete silence. Since returning, Ratchet managed to repair Bumblebee's arm, and treat Bulkhead's wounds. His own neck wound taken care of, the medic stood patiently by the ground-bridge controls. "Anything, yet Ratchet?" Miko asked, worry evident in her eyes. "Not since the last time you asked," the medic made sure to keep his voice soft.

"Sorry, it's just-" "I know, but we must remain calm." As if on cue, Arcee radioed, "Ratchet, we need bridge." Everyone within earshot stiffened. Had she and June found Jack? Were they calling to let them know he was okay? Or were they too late and was Jack dead?

Optimus walked up to the controls, "Arcee-" "We've got Jack," she assured, "He's okay." A whoop of joy from Miko and Raf broke the silence. Ratchet merely nodded, but he couldn't hide the smile of his face. A feeling of relief swelled in Optimus' spark.

Cyber-Ninja

The swirling vortex that was the ground-bridge opened in the wasteland that was Shadow Moses. "Ready to go, partner?" Arcee smiled. "Yeah," Jack sighed, "The sooner we leave, the better." Without another word, Jack, June, and Arcee stepped through the portal and found themselves back at base. No sooner did then when they was Jack met with tight embraces from Miko and Raf.

"Jack!" the perky young Asian girl cried, "We're so glad you're okay!" Raf merely nodded, to choked up to speak at the moment. "I'm sorry for everything you guys," he said. "There is no need to apologize Jack," Optimus kneeled down to meet his gaze, "You were the control of mad men." "Prime's right," Fowler said, "It's not you meant to get captured by MECH and turned into some cyber-"

The special agent was cut off by the sound of gun clicking. Jack turned around to find Ramirez aiming her pistol at him, point blank range. "Lt. Ramirez, stand down!" Fowler ordered, but the female soldier kept her steely gaze on Jack. "Drop it," Arcee aimed her blasters at the woman. Still, Ramirez remained silent.

"Arcee," Jack spoke up, eyes never leaving the gun in his face, "Stand down." "Jack," June gasped. "Miko, Raf, step back," the young man instructed. They hesitantly backed away from their friend. Jack grabbed the gun and adjusted it so it was now aiming at his heart.

Cyber-Ninja

In the ruins of Shadow Moses, Liquid walked through the debris, scanning for any signs of life. "Such a pity," he sighed, "After all my hard work." Liquid suddenly disappeared in flash of static. Shortly afterwards, an alien looking jet flew over and shifted its parts form the being known as Megatron, leader of the Decepticon Army. "Soundwave," he radioed, "Lock on to my coordinates and return me to base."

Megatron, under the human guise of Liquid, aided Silas in the creation of MECH. Using his influential speeches about bringing the world into a new order was easy enough. Humans were so gullible. In reality, the Lord of the Decepticons had anticipated that MECH would eventually encounter Optimus and his foolish team. He'd hoped MECH would keep the Autobots busy while he and his followers raided this world of its energon.

Of course, Megatron hadn't anticipated Breakdown being captured by them. Foolish oaf. When Starscream informed him of his capture, Megatron didn't want to risk losing the one distraction he had for the Autobots, so he left Breakdown to his fate. However, the 'Bots mounted a rescue mission and saved Breakdown. Not surprising, given Optimus' sickeningly noble spark.

Of course, Soundwave had informed him that Starscream disobeyed his orders and went to save Breakdown himself, no doubt to use the brute in overthrowing him. When Silas informed him he'd captured Jack Darby, one of the humans under the Autobots protection, he'd realize this was a chance to deliver a severe emotional blow to his longtime nemesis. After their encounter in the mine, in which the human had foolishly shown him mercy, Megatron noticed the similarities between the youngling and Optimus. There was no doubt in Megatron's mind that Optimus noticed these similarities as well. Knowing that fool, he'd probably developed a bond with the human.

And so, Jack Darby was transformed into Gray Fox, a human Cybertronian hybrid, or 'techno organic.' Of course, Megatron knew that enough prodding would trigger his memory, but idea of that human being in so much agony over the horrors he committed made his plan all the more sweeter. "I tip my hat to you Silas," Megatron sneered, "You served your purpose well." With that, he returned to the _Nemesis._

Cyber-Ninja

Just when it seemed June's blood pressure had returned to normal, Lt. Ramirez aimed her gun at Jack. After the emotional rollercoaster she'd been on the last two days, this was happening. "Lt. Ramirez," Fowler tried to calm her, "Stand down." But the soldier didn't budge, her eyes focused on Jack. No doubt this was revenge for what Jack had done to her team.

Jack had been under the control of MECH, serving them as Gray Fox. Under their orders, he'd slaughtered her team, her friends. In the back of her mind, June knew this would happen sooner or later, but the woman could have at least waited for them to rest and she didn't have to aim a gun at him. Finally, the woman in question spoke, "Any last words before I pull the trigger?" "Lieutenant!" Fowler bellowed, "Drop your weapon and stand down this instant!"

"Well?" she hissed, ignoring the special agent. Jack remained silent. He expected her to try something like this, but not in front of Miko and Raf. Finally, he spoke, "Lieutenant." No one failed to hear the dead tone in Jack's voice.

He'd been through more trauma in the last two days than anyone his age, perhaps more than anyone on this planet. Being captured by terrorists, brainwashed into becoming a weapon for the purpose of destroying the Autobots. He'd killed a team of soldiers who been sent to rescue him, Ramirez the only survivor. Finally, he'd been forced to fight the 'Bots, injuring them, nearly killing them all. June shuddered at the fresh memory of her son's agony at realizing what he'd done.

"No words can make up for what I did twenty-four hours ago," he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I killed your teammates." Ramirez pressed the gun closer to his chest. "My friends will tell you I was brainwashed, but you and I both now that's just an excuse," his voice was cracking now, "Even now, now their screams are haunting me. They probably will for the rest of my life." Jack paused for a moment. In all the commotion, he'd forgotten that what Silas told him. The nanomachines used to enhance his body's physical characteristics also stopped his aging.

He glanced at his mother, Miko, Raf, and Fowler. He'd watch them grow older and eventually die, but he'd remain the same age, forever frozen in time. He shifted his gaze back to Ramirez, "You have every right to hate me. Even more of right to act on that hate." The Autobots listened with intrigue. When they'd first arrived on Earth, most of them, save for Optimus, didn't think much of the planet or its inhabitants.

Arcee and Cliffjumper eventually found joy in watching the sun rise and set over the desert horizon. With Agent Fowler as their only means of communication with the human government, the Autobots knew little of the species. Ratchet never made any attempt to hide his contempt for them, seeing them as primitive and violent. After Cliff's death, Arcee joined him in his opinion merely out of frustration. Bulkhead and Bumblebee remained neutral, simply following Optimus' orders.

After encountering Jack, Miko, Raf, and eventually, June, the 'Bots views on humanity changed. Bulkhead and Bumblebee took to their charges immediately. Jack, however, had the difficult challenge of trying to break the ice around Arcee's spark. Initially seeing him as little more than a burden placed upon her by Optimus, the femme made little effort to find some common ground with the young man. Eventually, Jack's charm won her over and the two formed a strong bond of friendship.

As the weeks became months, their bond evolved. They became more than just "partners." They had fallen in love with one another, but had yet to admit it. "If you want to shoot me," Jack said after a long silence, "I won't stop you and neither will the 'Bots." Arcee was about to say something when she caught Jack's stare, telling her to remain still.

"I can only offer you my sincerest apologies for what I've done," silent tears were running down his face. Jack had said everything he wanted to say. Now he could die without regret, without remorse. Ramirez had listened to his words, seeing the emotion on his face. She removed the gun from his chest and placed it in its holster.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said. Jack was hesitant before asking, "Does this mean you forgive me?" "No, I can't forgive you." He felt his heart sink, "I understand." "No you don't," she sighed, "I can't forgive you because you're not the man who killed my team."

Everyone stared at her in complete shock. "But I did kill them," Jack finally said. "No you didn't," she gave him a soft smile, "Gray Fox did. And I'm pretty sure he burnt up in that explosion along with Silas." The room's occupants let out a collective sigh of relief while Jack looked at the woman before him in awe. She was stronger than any person he'd ever met, even Optimus.

He killed her friends, people she considered family and mocked her for it. He'd expected her to simply kill him, but she allowed him to pour his soul out to her. And now, she was forgiving by saying he didn't kill them and the true culprit, his alter ego Gray Fox, was dead. Tears of gratitude and admiration flowed from his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Quit the water works kid," she chuckled, "You should probably get yourself checked out for any injuries. Surviving an explosion usually leaves a mark or two." Jack simply nodded and followed his mother to the medical bay. Arcee followed, but not before she gave Ramirez a nod, a gesture she gladly returned. Ratchet led the way. Upon arrival, Jack noticed Bulkhead and Bumblebee lying on berths, awake and staring at him.

He'd almost forgotten them with what just occurred. Did they know the truth? Was Bee afraid of him for ripping off his arm? Was Bulkhead going to make him pay? The swirling questions in Jack's mind were halted by Bulkhead, "How ya doing there kiddo?"

Again, Jack was overcome with emotion. He'd tried to kill only a few hours ago and now, they were talking to him like he just fell off a bike or something. Rather than cry again, Jack merely nodded before taking his place on a bed while Ratchet scanned him. He knew it was a matter of time before the med bot found the nanomachines. Hopefully, he'd have just enough time to work out an explanation.

"What is this?" the medic narrowed his optics. The occupants looked at him with interest. Fate could be a real bitch sometime.

Cyber-Ninja

Over the next few weeks, Jack and June had moved into the Autobot base. After discovering the nanomachines and Jack giving an explanation, Optimus and Fowler felt it was best for the Darbys to stay with them. Upon discovery, Miko gave Jack her condolences. Normally, the young girl would have envied Jack for being young forever. But after what had transpired, she knew better.

Ramirez began regularly visiting the Autobot base, having grown used to the 'Bots. After some initial discomfort on Jack's part, the two were now able to stay in the same room. Fowler had footed the bill for the renovations for Jack and June's new rooms. It didn't take much convincing from Fowler (who managed to keep the news of Jack's new found longevity a secret.) But Arcee couldn't help but notice Jack was slightly more depressed than usual, no matter how much he tried to hide.

Given that most humans live to be at most a hundred, eternal life, plus youth, given how their bodies deteriorate with age, should have been great news. But Jack saw this as a curse. He could no longer socialize the way he used to, with the friends he'd made at school and around town. He'd have to watch his mother grow old, while he never aged a day. To a Cybertronian, living for centuries was natural, but to a human, a child no less, it must've been a nightmare.

He'd never be able to fall in love with a woman his own age, or species. "_Maybe this is a good thing,_" Arcee thought, "_Now maybe Jack and I can be together without the limits of time._" What was she thinking?" Jack was probably in more emotional pain than he'd ever known and she was only thinking of her own happiness? Her thoughts were stirred when her partner called out to her, "Arcee, think we can go for a ride?"

Cyber-Ninja

Out in the desert, the wind blowing in the night sky, Jack and Arcee were sitting on a ledge. The silence between them was crippling. Jack had asked her for a ride into the desert to speak, but now they were sitting on a cliff, silent as the death. Jack laughed bitterly. What an ironic thought.

"Jack," Arcee broke the silence, "You wanted to speak?" "Yes," he sighed, "But I'm not sure of what to say." Arcee gazed at her partner in sympathy. In just three days, Jack had gone from being a normal teen with a crummy job to being immortal. "Arcee, what's it like to live for centuries?" he asked. She had been anticipating the question, but its bluntness still caught her off guard.

"I can't really describe it," she sighed, "On Cybertron, living for what seems like an eternity just seems natural." Jack nodded, "I guess it was a stupid question." "Jack, I don't know if there's anything I can do to make this seem like a good thing," she bit her lip, "But maybe one good thing that came out of this was that you and I can be together now." Jack looked at her in confusion, and maybe a little anger. "_Scrap,_" she'd done it now.

Now Jack would think she was just a selfish machine, not taking his feelings, the feelings of his mother, and the feelings of his friends into account. He'd blow up at her about how what a selfish thought that was. He'd tell her they could no longer be partners, no longer be friends after what she had said. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I've always been worried about the short lifespans of humans," she went on, some confidence building, "I know this must seem like a bad thing, but now we can be together without having to worry about the test of time."

Jack listened intently as she went on, noticing how she kept saying "together", before saying, "Can you activate your soligram?" This she had not been expecting. The soligrams were their way of interacting with their human friends. They were different than what the humans called "holograms." Rather than question him further, she shifted into vehicle from and turned on her soligram.

Her soligram was not what an average human female would look like. She had short blue hair with pink highlights, a blue tank top, exposing her stomach, blue jeans and black shoes. Her eyes were an electric blue. "Jack," she placed her hand on his shoulder (another advantage the soligrams provided), "Why did you-" Jack cut her off by pulling her body to his and pressing his lips against hers. Eyes as big as dinner plates, Arcee simply stood there while Jack kissed her.

"Jack," she murmured against his lips. Relaxing her "body", she wrapped her arms around his neck. They remained in that position, until Jack pulled away for air. "Arcee," he pulled into an embrace, "When you said 'together', did you mean you love me?" She didn't know how to answer him.

Why was he asking that? Did that kiss me he returned her feelings? She decided to take a leap of faith, "I don't know when my feelings for you went beyond those of a partner, but they did." She took a deep "breath" before answering, "Yes Jack, I love you." She pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eye to see his reaction. Rather than anger, disgust, or revulsion, his eyes glowed with what could only be love. For the first time in weeks, Jack was genuinely smiling.

"Arcee," he pulled her into another embrace and whispered in her ear, "I love you too." For what seemed like the first time in her life, Arcee felt like she was back on Cybertron, walking through the parks of Iacon. "Jack!" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder. "You were right," he said. Even if his mother and friends were lost to time, at least he and Arcee would be together.

Cyber-Ninja

**A/N: There you have it! The last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read the story! I've got a sequel in mind, but for now I might work on another Jack/Arcee story. How about one where an accident involving synthetic energon turns her human?**


End file.
